Vengeance
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Mengisahkan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang berjuang mencari jalan keluar untuk mengatasi kutukan 'sial' ini. Bersama Kim Taehyung dengan segala rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya. / Tae(B) Kook(GS) , Mature content /


**Vengeance**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Tragedy , Mystery**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TUUT TUUT TUUT ...**_

 _ **AAAA !**_

 _ **BRUK**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah sekolah ternama, terkenal akan kelihaiannya menguasai teknik jaringan, terutama dibidang aplikasi virtual. Mencakup segala aplikasi jejaring sosial seperti _Fb, Twitter, CacaoTalk, Me2day, iMesh, Blogger, WP, SimSimi_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Terutama yang sangat di khususkan, yaitu Youtube. Pengguna _YouTube_ sering meng- _upload_ maupun hanya sekedar melihat video yang diinginkan. Seperti kisah seorang gadis belia berusia 16 tahun yang diakui bernama Jeon Jungkook ini juga terdaftar sebagai salah satu siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah ternama ini. Gadis belia yang sangat mahir dalam penggunaan aplikasi _YouTube_ tentu sangat paham mengenai seluk beluk situs ini. Mengetahui apa yang sedang menjadi _Trending Topic YouTube_. Secepat apa pun _link_ yang di- _upload_ seseorang dalam situs ini ia akan langsung tahu dengan mudahnya, dengan hanya menggunakan teknik teknik simple yang ia ketik pada kolom _link_ diatasnya. _Heum_ , hebat bukan gadis ini? Gadis yang hanya dianggap tak bisa apa apa oleh orang dewasa, dianggap sebagai anak kecil yang baru beranjak remaja tersebut ternyata memiliki julukan _'Miss YouTube'_ karena bakat yang ia miliki.

Keadaan sekitarnya berjalan normal-normal saja sampai ketika ia mendengar kabar yang menggemparkan seisi kota. Karena bagaimanapun, ia mengetahuinya dari surat kabar bukan dari situs yang menyebabkan lahirnya nama julukan untuknya.

Sebuah kasus pemerkosaan yang di unggah seseorang, menceritakan seorang gadis __entah siapa__ yang diperkosa oleh seorang lelaki belia di sebuah gedung tua yang terkesan menyeramkan. _Heum_ , cerita itu menggantung hanya sampai situ, tak ada lanjutannya. Kabarnya, jika seseorang melihat video ini, maka ia akan mendapatkan telpon yang berbunyi _'anda akan meninggal 7 hari setelah ini_ '. Anehnya, berita tentang kebenaran kabar itu benar adanya. Sebagai bukti penjelasnya, sang penulis berita ini pun mencoba untuk memastikan kabar burung tersebut. Dan benar saja, penulis berita ini mendapat telpon tersebut dari seseorang bernomor 6 dengan 4 digit yang juga sama, setelah melihat video itu lalu tiba tiba beberapa hari kemudian meninggal tanpa sebab logis dan malah terkesan aneh. Mau tahu kenapa aneh? Itu karena penulis berita ini dikabarkan mati tertabrak bis tingkat setelah __ditangkap salah seseorang temannya__ dan tengah melamun, menunjuk ke arah gedung tua di tengah kota dan sempat berteriak histeris sebelum sesaat kemudian penulis itu berlari karena refleks ke arah tengah jalan dan dengan cepatnya ia tertabrak. Begitu pun dengan desas desus korban lainnya setelah menonton video tersebut.

Jungkook yang notabene _'Miss YouTube'_ menjadi penasaran dengan kebenaran kabar itu. Dengan mudahnya ia menemukan _link_ video tersebut, lalu meng-klik video tersebut dan menunggu _buffering_ video itu. Lama memang, memakan waktu sekitar kurang lebih 10 menit untuk menunggu agar _buffering_ video berdurasi kurang lebih 45 menit itu lancar tanpa jeda. Setelah _buffering_ itu me- _loading_ secara bertahap dan berhenti sempurna, Jungkook langsung meng-klik _icon play_ pada video itu lalu dimulailah adegan dalam video itu. Dimulai dari proses pengikatan tangan gadis __korban__ oleh pelaku di kepala ranjang dan kaki jenjangnya pada bagian bawah ranjang. Lalu, setelah diikat, pelaku __namja__ tersebut mulai menaiki ranjang berdecit tempat gadis __yeoja__ itu diikat. Menghirup aroma memabukkan dari gadis itu dengan kilatan mata penuh nafsu. Nafsu laknat yang sebentar lagi akan terlampiaskan secara sepihak dan tanpa perlawanan. Sebab, gadis tersebut telah mati ia bunuh sebelumnya. Hasrat terpendam yang tak terbalaskan. Cinta yang membutakan mata hati si lelaki sampai sampai ia tega membunuh gadis yang amat ia cintai hanya karena rasa ingin memiliki. Tragis bukan?

 _Eum_ , melihat tubuh gadis tersebut yang terkapar tak berdaya, lelaki tersebut mulai menggerayangi tubuh elok gadis itu. Mulai dari mengelus pipi, menciumi tiap inci seluk beluk wajahnya sampai ia puas. Setelahnya, lelaki itu perlahan melucuti busana yang menempel indah di tubuh elok sang gadis. Menampilkan kulit putih bersih pada tubuh polosnya yang tanpa sehelai benang.

Lelaki itu merealisasikan satu demi satu rencana liciknya, ia terus saja bermain pada tubuh polos gadis berparas cantik itu. Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya dapat menyaksikan kejadian dalam video tersebut dengan mulut enggan mengatup serta mata yang juga enggan berkedip sedetik pun. Mulai, sebentar lagi video tersebut akan mencapai permainan inti. Tapi sayang, saat mencapai pertengahan video, Jungkook terlelap di depan laptop canggihnya. Sayang sekali, pasalnya video tersebut telah setengah jalan dan jika saja ia melihat sampai akhir sudah dipastikan Jungkook akan menerima telpon setelahnya. Tapi, nasib berkata lain, jalan hidup Jungkook masih panjang, setidaknya masih panjang, masih dapat menyelidiki kasus yang dianggapnya menarik.

Esoknya, seperti hari biasa, Jungkook pergi sekolah dengan mobil jemputan _namjachingu-_ nya yang dikenal sebagai _'Prince Cassanova'_ di sekolahnya. Lelaki berusia 18 tahun, hanya terpaut 2 tahun dengannya, akan tetapi kekasihnya itu mengetahui bahkan mengenali keadaan dirinya, pergaulannya, dengan siapa saja ia berteman, lelaki ini mengetahuinya.

 _'Prince Cassanova',_ bingung dengan julukan untuknya? Jika diperlihatkan dari awal kalian pasti akan langsung tunduk padanya. Tunduk? Ya, benar. Tunduk akan tatapan mata indahnya, _rectangle smile-_ nya, gerak lincah tubuhnya, cara memadu padukan _style_ -nya, cara bertutur katanya, dan masih banyak lagi. Pesona awal saja sudah berhasil menarik perhatian para gadis, apalagi keseluruhan pribadinya? Ku rasa kalian akan benar benar tunduk padanya. Namun, perlu kalian tahu satu rahasia kecil yang mungkin tak kan pernah lelaki itu ceritakan. Namja yang dikenal sebagai _'Prince Cassanova'_ itu tidak mampu mempengaruhi 1 gadis yang sangat menarik perhatiannya dan malah ia kini mendapati Jungkook, gadis yang sangat tertarik dengannya. Bukan ditakdirkan untuk terpenuhi, tapi cukup dengan memenuhi takdir sendiri. Kalian pasti akan menemukan maksudnya nanti saat tiba waktunya. Bersabarlah!

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka hanya diam, tak ada topik pembicaraan penting. Jungkook yang lebih suka berdiam diri memang sudah biasa tidak berbicara. Tapi, _look at her bae_! Kekasihnya yang terkesan banyak omong itu hanya diam menatap fokus pada jalanan yang ia lalui. Mungkinkah sakit gigi?! Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, jika benar sakit gigi lalu mengapa ia memakan permen karet? Bukankah akan bertambah sakit karena ngilu yang beradu di mulut __gigi__ nya? Aneh!

 **.**

" _Eh_ , apa ini Taehyung _oppa_? Mengapa ada di sini?" Jungkook mencoba meraih sesuatu dari bawah jok mobil milik Taehyung __kekasihnya__.

"Eh?! Memang apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih fokus ke jalanan.

"Ini! Pita ini, kenapa bisa ada di bawah?" Jungkook menjulurkan apa yang ia temukan ke wajah kekasihnya.

"Ah?! Pi_pita itu semalam ku belikan untuk mu, tapi lupa ku letakkan dimana, ternyata jatuh di sana. Baguslah ketemu, maaf ya jika sudah rusak" Taehyung sedikit tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba milik kekasihnya, namun setelahnya ia menjawab rasa penasaran Jungkook dengan tenang.

" _Anniya_! Masih bagus kok! Jadi ini untuk ku?"

" _He'eum_!"

" _Ah, gomawo oppa_!" Jungkook memakai pita tersebut dan menatanya lewat kaca agar rapi. Disebelahnya, Taehyung tersenyum simpul lalu membelai sayang pipi kekasihnya.

" _Ne, cheonma chagi-ah_ "

 **.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, sang _Prince Cassanova_ keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Tak memperdulikan tatapan iri yang ditujukan untuk mereka, sang lelaki pujaan yang bergandeng tangan mesra dengan Jungkook. Sepasang kekasih unik dengan banyak perbedaan, sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, seperti pergi ke taman bunga, taman bermain, taman kota yang asri pun tak luput dari sasaran mereka selanjutnya. Mereka tidak suka menonton film __cinema__ di bioskop-bioskop, karena mereka lebih suka tempat terbuka ataupun tempat-tempat yang mengharuskan mereka menggerakkan motorik kasarnya seperti halnya dengan taman bunga. Setidaknya mereka pasti akan berjalan mengitari taman guna melihat indahnya berbagai jenis bunga yang tertanam dengan tata tanam yang terkesan rapi, tidak _stuck_ di satu tempat saja yang hanya duduk dan fokus pada satu titik layar seperti bioskop. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka bosan. Sebuah kesamaan selera antara Jungkook dan juga Taehyung yang mungkin hanya ada satu. Lainnya, berbeda semua.

 **.**

" _Chagi-ah..._ "

" _Eum, wae oppa?_ "

"Kau sangat cantik!"

" _Ne?_ "

" _Neomu yeppeo_ "

" _Ah, gomawo oppa_ "

" _Ne, neomu neomu yeppeo_ "

Dekat, lama-lama kian dekat. Meminimalisir jarak yang sempat tercipta. Taehyung menautkan bibirnya pada Jungkook yang menerimanya tanpa penolakan. Memejamkan mata dalam. Perlahan tangan Taehyung mulai meraih kancing atas kemeja Jungkook. Dalam sekali hentak Jungkook sadar dan melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja isi video yang di tontonnya hanya setengah kemarin malam berhasil terputar di memori otaknya. Seolah-olah ia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, sama seperti gadis malang itu. Taehyung yang mendapat penolakan pun mengerti. Ia menarik dirinya, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu meminta maaf pada Junggkook berulang kali.

Pikiran tentang video yang terputarkan kembali dalam otaknya semakin membuat Jungkook penasaran. Ia berniat menonton ulang seluruh adegan dalam video tersebut dari awal sampai akhir. Tapi, setiap ia sudah sampai pada bagian tengah, selalu saja mendapatkan halangan seperti __entah itu__ listrik padam mendadak atau pun pemadaman karena penghematan listrik. Jungkook pun sering dimintai tolong oleh _umma_ nya mengantar bingkisan ke sanak saudara dekatnya, dan enggan untuk ditolerir, yaitu kegiatan mendadak seperti kerja kelompok, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, kepentingan keluarga, sampai kegiatan pribadinya dalam membagikan balon balon bersama _namjachingu_ -nya di taman kota tiap minggu sore, dan masih banyak lagi. Itulah mengapa Jungkook sampai saat ini pun tidak bisa meredam rasa penasarannya.

 **.**

Malam ini, tepat saat malam purnama, bulan bersinar terang menemani lelapnya tidur Jungkook yang terbalut dengan indahnya selimut mimpi yang tengah berlayar entah kemana. Tapi, satu hal yang Jungkook mulai takutkan adalah teror yang mulai menghantuinya, dimulai sejak malam purnama itu. Sekelebat bayangan wajah gadis dalam video yang bisa disebut abstrak terus menerus mengacaukan mimpi yang seharusnya akan menjadi indah. Tiap memimpikan _namjachingu_ -nya pasti sekelebat wajah abstrak gadis itu muncul dalam mimpinya. Menggantikan posisi _namjachingu_ -nya. Entah apa maksudnya, Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti. Gadis dalam video tersebut datang dalam setiap malam mimpi Jungkook dan selalu meminta agar video itu dihapus dari situs _YouTube_. Gadis yang datang dengan pakaian berbeda beda warna itu memohon dengan suara disertai isak tangis yang terdengar sangat pilu. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena gadis itu selalu memunggunginya ketika berbicara. Satu alasan yang membuat Jungkook ingin segera menghapus _link_ tersebut. Ancaman yang menyatakan ia akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak berhasil menghapusnya dan memberi sedikit kalimat singkat yang tak pernah ia pahami, bahkan sampai saat ini, satu bulan setelah purnama malam itu. _'Mati sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku'._

Gila! Bisa gila Jungkook jika terus dihantui seperti itu! Mungkinkah ia akan hidup normal setelah _scandal_ ini tuntas? Memunculkan keberanian dalam dirinya untuk berusaha menghapus _link_ video penuh misteri itu. Apakah ia bisa tenang bersama _namjachingu_ -nya?

Sekarang! Kesempatan yang bagus untuk Jungkook menonton ulang video itu. Mengetahui ia sendiri di rumah saat ini, tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya. Masalah listrik, ia mendapat kabar bahwa nanti malam tidak akan ada pemadaman listrik apa pun tujuan dan sebabnya. Setelah mendapat kabar itu, sepulang sekolah, pada pukul sembilan malam Jungkook mencoba menonton video itu hingga habis. Kini, ia duduk manis berhadapan dengan laptop canggihnya. Berusaha menonton hingga akhir.

Mulai, video itu telah di mulai. 20 menit berlalu, Jungkook berhasil melihat hingga setengah bagian. Berlanjut pada adegan setelah lelaki itu puas menciumi tiap lekuk tubuh mulus sang gadis. Kembali berdiri, melucuti pakaiannya sendiri lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh gadis malang itu. Mempersiapkan dirinya mengunci tubuh proporsional sang gadis. Dengan sekali hentak, tubuh mereka berdua saling bertautan satu sama lain. Menghasilkan sedikit banyak bunyi kecipak di sana.

Jungkook masih melihatnya dengan rasa tak percaya. Mengapa video seperti ini banyak sekali tampil di pencarian utama _YouTube_? Kasihan sekali! Inilah yang Jungkook benci dari situs populer ini. Mengapa orang orang meng- _upload_ video video seperti itu? Tidak sadarkah mereka jika hal itu dapat membuat orang lain juga ikut menikmati hal hal privasi ini? Ah, sebenarnya otak mereka diletakkan dimana? Dasar orang-orang bodoh!

Melanjutkan video tadi, tapi TUNGGU! Itu, siapa yang berada dibalik pintu itu? Siapa? Sepertinya ia mengenali orang itu. Perlahan, Jungkook menyipitkan matanya mencari tahu siapa mereka semua. Pelaku itu, gadis itu, pengintip itu? Siapa pengintip itu? Mengapa ia tak membantu gadis itu? Jungkook rasa pengintip itu telalu pengecut sampai tidak berkutik dari tempat itu, tak berani menyelamatkan gadis malang itu.

 _Gotcha_! Jungkook berhasil menonton hingga akhir video berdurasi kurang lebih 45 menit itu. Sekarang, Jungkook tahu siapa mereka bertiga. Pelaku itu adalah lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya baik, begitu pun dengan gadis dan pengintip itu. Dengan segera, ia berlari keluar rumahnya menuju rumah kekasihnya yang hanya berjarak lima blok dari tempat ia bernaung. Dengan kecepatan penuh disertai peluh yang ikut bercucuran turun dari pelipisnya.

Sesampainya disana, Jungkook mengetuk pintu kediaman kekasihnya dengan membabi buta. Memanggil manggil nama kkekasihnya dengan histeris.

 **CKLEK**

"Kookie? Ada apa tengah malam kemari?"

 **PLAK**

"Kau? Kau! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang? Taehyung-ah! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau selalu saja beralasan saat ku ajak menonton video itu! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal! Kau pengecut Taehyung- _ssi_!"

"..."

" _Yeoja_ itu, dia, dia _yeoja_ yang sangat kau cintai kan? Mengapa? _Hiks_! Mengapa kau tak menolongnya dari kungkungan _hyung_ mu?!" Kaki Jungkook lemas, menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terjerembap dengan lutut yang menjadi alasnya. Tangannya meraih, menggenggam erat jemari hangat kekasihnya.

"Kookie..."

Air mata itu muncul, mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Taehyung. Benar, gadis dalam video itu adalah gadis yang dulu sempat ia cintai namun gadis itu tak berhasil ia taklukkan, sebab gadis itu mencintai _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah berhubungan baik dengannya lagi dan lebih memilih Jungkook yang memang sudah mencintainya dari awal. Membuatnya sadar jika bukan gadis itu, melainkan Jungkook-lah yang ia butuhkan. Membuatnya paham akan tambatan hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tahu Kookie, aku memang pengecut! Aku, _hiks_ tidak bisa mencegahnya... _Hyung_ ku mengancam akan membunuh mu juga jika aku... _Hiks_ , aku pengecut!"

" _Eu, oppa.._ "

 **GREP**

Dengan sigap Jungkook meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan medekapnya erat. Sedikit menyalurkan ketenangan disana.

" _Oppa, mianhe_ aku tak bermaksud_"

" _Anniya_ _chagi, gwaenchanna_! Aku memang tidak berguna" Taehyung membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher milik Jungkook.

" _Anniya! Oppa_ sangat berguna bagi ku! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Aku ke sini hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran video itu. Ternyata... Ah, lebih baik _oppa_ panggil _hyung_ mu sekarang. Aku ingin bicara"

" _Haah.. Hyung_ ku, dia sudah tidak ada _chagi_ "

"Maksud mu?"

"Dia sudah mati terbunuh satu hari setelah video itu ia _upload_ di _YouTube_ "

" _Mwo_mworago_?! Jimin _oppa_ meninggal?"

" _Ne_ "

" _Aigoo_! Ku rasa gadis itu ingin balas dendam. Cepat _oppa_! Bantu aku menghapus _link_ video itu! _Palli_!"

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung menuju rumahnya kembali. Mereka berdua berusaha menghapus _link_ video pembawa kematian itu. Gegabah sekali gerakan mereka. Tangan yang bergetar saat berusaha menghapus link itu.

 _ **DONE**_. Kini, _link_ itu resmi dihapus. Selesai sudah! Susah payah mereka menghapusnya. Jungkook lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk. _Namjachingu_ -nya juga sudah jatuh terduduk lebih awal karena lemas. Sebelumnya, _namjachingu_ Jungkook telah mencoba untuk menghapus video itu tapi berulang kali tetap tidak bisa. Tapi syukurlah, sekarang _link_ video itu sudah musnah tak berbekas. Setidaknya, Jungkook akan selamat dan kembali hidup secara normal, tidak seperti dirinya.

Lusa mendatang, saat musim berganti. Pohon pohon yang meranggas, mulai menggugurkan dedaunannya yang sudah dengan setia menemani tubuh tegaknya sampai pohon itu benar benar tak sanggup lagi hidup untuk usia yang lebih lama lagi. Apakah hidup Jungkook akan seperti itu? Ia merasa tak sanggup menjalani hidupnya. Ia merasa hancur sekali. Taehyung, _namjachingu_ -nya dikabarkan meninggal karena tabrakan maut semalam setelah mereka berhasil menghapus video itu. Ia menangis sejadinya di depan jasad _namjachingu_ -nya. Ia tak mau ini terjadi. Bukankah ia telah berhasil menghapus video itu? Lalu, mengapa _namjachingu_ -nya tetap mati? Bahkan tabrakan maut itu meremukkan seluruh tubuh, jiwa dan raganya secara tragis. Gadis itu!

"Aku harus berhasil menemuinya!"

Malam itu, Jungkook berusaha membayangkan wajah _namjachingu_ -nya, berusaha memancing agar gadis itu datang dalam mimpinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, gadis itu sudah masuk dalam mimpinya. Kali ini, gadis itu mengenakan warna putih sebagai warna bajunya. Masih tetap memunggunginya, ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Jungkook hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahinya di tengah ruang hampa sekat bernuansakan putih gading. Menjadi tempat gadis itu tiap kali masuk dalam mimpinya. Menghilangkan seluruh sketsa yang seakan terangkai indah menawan dalam benaknya yang kini menjadi putih gading polos tak berdinding seperti ini. Benar benar mengacau!

Dalam mimpi itu, kerap terdengar jika mereka sedang berbicara serius. Menanyakan mengapa ia tak menepati janjinya yang akan memberinya hidup normal? Berbalik, ia malah menghancurkan hidupnya semakin dalam. Membuat orang yang begitu ia cintai meninggal dengan keadaan tubuh remuk tergencet beban mobilnya sendiri. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu? Jungkook tak habis pikir mengenai hal itu.

Sang gadis berbalik, menunjukkan wajah manisnya. Min Yoongi. Ya. Ialah sosok gadis yang dahulu sempat mengisi ruang hati kekasih tercintanya, Kim Taehyung.

 _"Taehyung, namjachingu mu dulu tidak menolongku"_

Jawaban itu, tamparan keras bagi Jungkook. Tapi, itu kan karena ancaman yang dilayangkan _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Kenapa jadi Taehyung yang harus disalahkan? Ini kan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Taehyung. Sekeras apapun ia menjelaskan, gadis itu tetap tidak mau percaya. Jika percaya pun, bagaimana mungkin Taehyung kembali ke dunia _fana_ ini? Tak mungkinkan jika ia hidup lagi? Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan dapat hidup lagi di dunia ini.

Gadis itu berbalik. Mengabaikan Jungkook dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak.

 _"Tapi, terimakasih untuk mu dan juga Taehyung yang telah menghapus video itu. Aku sangat sangat berterimakasih. Dan satu lagi sebagai hadiah untuk mu._ _ **MATI**_ _!"_

Warna pakaian yeoja itu berubah menjadi hitam pekat searah ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook. Raut wajahnya berubah mengerikan. Membuat tubuh Jungkook menegang seketika. Matanya tak bisa berkedip, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Jungkook menatap horor keujung ruang hampa disana. Mengerikan. Besi berujung runcing itu melesat cepat ke arahnya dan tepat terhunus mengenai tulang wajahnya. Menembus tengkorak kepala bagian atas milik Jungkook secara horizontal.

 _'Tidak! Tidak! Ini mimpi! Ayo bangun Jungkook!'_

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Keringat mengucur deras dari pori pori seluruh tubuh Jungkook. Ia terbangun dan memperhatikan sekeliling di saat deru nafasnya belum stabil. Ternyata ia tertidur di kamarnya dalam posisi _handphone_ berada di genggaman jemari lentiknya.

 **Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Ponsel itu bergetar. Jungkook menelisik siapa peneleponnya. Nomor itu, penghubung bernomor digit 6666. Nomor itu lagi? Tidak, jangan bilang nomor itu lagi! Dengan takut, ia mengangkat telepon itu. Menempelkannya pada daun telinganya. Alunan klasik kotak musik terputar selama sepersekian detik sebelum gadis itu berkata.

 _"Gomawo, Jungkook"_

 **CKLEK**

 **TUUT TUUT TUUT**

 **AAAA !**

 **BRUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Haaaiiii~_

 _Jumpa lagi sama saya_

 _Kali ini bawain remake-an dengan tema yang berbeda_

 _Reader(s) menikmati tidak?_

 _Maklum ya bila ada typo ^^_

 _Jangan lupa Fav dan Comment ya_

 _Kalian boleh kasih saran atau kritik yang membangun kok_

 _Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya_

 _~Annyeong~_


End file.
